Breaking Break
by Rliel Syion
Summary: Vincent has kidnapped Lady Sharon and makes two demands. Warning: Sadism & Yaoi . Vincent x Break . //“And you.” Vincent said matter-of-factly and smiled, “Do we have a deal, Mister Hatter?”


Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and all of its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I only own this fan fiction.

Warning: This is **YAOI. **It features Vincent x Break and includes sadism and torture (a lot of it), a little blood play and rape. Obscene language such as "Filthy sewer rat" can be found throughout this oneshot. Beware, you have been warned.

Spoilers: Episode 16, 17 and 21. I've never read the manga so I'm not sure what chapters they are from. [[Thought I'd include the spoilers here in case people don't read A/N =="]]

Author's Notes: My first attempt at a Pandora Hearts fic featuring my all time favourite pairing from Pandora Hearts, which includes two of my most favourite characters from the series. xD The beginning of this fic is mostly based on Episode 16 (and some parts of Episode 17 and Episode 21) of Pandora Hearts so if you haven't watched it, there are spoilers ahead. I spent a lot of time on this so, please, read and review :D ! Oh, and a warning. OOC-ness may occur even though I've tried my best to keep them in character . It's sooooooooo hard w Anyways, Enjoy~

* * *

**Breaking Break**

His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment as he contemplated over whether to tell Xerxes what exactly had happened. Common sense took over and he knew it was for the best that he told Xerxes because, after all, Lady Sharon had a tremendous amount of trust in him.

"Please stay calm. This hasn't been made public yet, but Lady Sharon is missing."

At this piece of information, Break's crimson red eye widened and his usual carefree demeanor seemed to crack.

"We have yet to determine whether she was kidnapped, but Pandora is conducting a private investigation."

As soon as Liam left the room, Break slammed the teacup, which he had just picked up, back onto the saucer. Oz and Alice's appearance in the middle of Pandora Headquarters must have happened for a reason. _A diversion?_ Sudden realization hit him and Break hurried out of the room without even a backward glance at Gilbert, who was still sleeping on the couch.

A bit down the neatly wallpapered long corridor, was the room where Sharon was last seen, and presumably, taken, to put it nicely, away from. Break turned the knob without hesitation and pushed open the door. Closing it behind him gently, Break turned around to observe the scene.

What lay before him was a scene like no other. Ebony black roses were strewn all over the expensive carpet floor. The dark coloured petals made the forest green leaves stand out. They were scattered around a single round table in such a way, that should the gaps be filled, it would have made a perfect circle.

Break took a few steps towards the table, stepping on the flowers as if they were not there. Upon the obviously painstakingly polished surface of the table, lay eight more of the gorgeous roses, although they did not seem so attractive now that Break understood who was behind this. In front of three, out of eight, clearly arranged roses, stood a solitary chess piece-the pitch black 'Knight'.

_Eques._

Break picked the chess piece up and swept the dull flowers off the table in one single, but swift, movement, "That dirty Nightray sewer rat!"

Break needed to find one particular Nightray, and fast. There was no telling what he would do to Lady Sharon. He rushed through the hallways that seemed to be especially long now, down the never ending flights of stairs and out the door that led to the gardens.

* * *

"Snip."

"Snip."

"Snip."

Sounds of snipping filled the whole magnificent garden. The night was a quiet one and there was a lone figured among the lofty hedges of black roses. The presence that he had been waiting for had arrived.

"I knew it was you."

_Snip._

"You kidnapped Lady Sharon."

He stopped cutting off more roses.

"Vincent Nightray." From the tone of the voice alone, one could tell how much the accuser despised the man before him.

Vincent turned to look at the other man with a small, barely visible, smile, and turned back to look at the rose that had been freshly snipped off from among the throng of roses. "Wow, that was fast."

"I figured it out immediately." The man put a hand on his hip, "This is the only part of Pandora with black roses." Then, in a more serious tone, he turned to face Vincent, "Now, this is tiresome so I'll get right to the point. Return the Lady back immediately."

There was an unmistakable hint of a threat in the other's tone, yet Vincent did not waver. "Such a scary face. It's not like I'd kill her." Two more snips and two more alluringly black roses fell to a rest beside the chair he was sitting on.

"It's just … there are some things I _really_ want." Vincent said, getting up from the chair silently.

"Oh? Unfortunately, I have nothing which a person of your low taste would wish for."

"Liar." Vincent accused teasingly, approaching the other, "You're such a liar, Mister Hatter." He leant forwards, almost nose to nose with the other so he could look into his eye, "The first one is standing right before me, and the second, you have it right here." Vincent grabbed Break's left forearm.

"Regrettably, I have no inkling to what you are talking about."

Vincent pulled Break's sleeve up to reveal a bell attached to a pink ribbon that was wound tightly around his left forearm. "The memory of Alice's which you took from the Chesire Cat. It's in there; I know it is. The truth you've been searching for. The truth of what happened one hundred years ago." Vincent let go of Break's arm and pointed the pair of scissors at Break's chest. The metal seemed to gleam under the moonlight, and its sharpness was unmistakable.

"And you." Vincent said matter-of-factly and smiled, "Do we have a deal, Mister Hatter?"

* * *

Just what had he gotten himself into? What did Vincent mean by wanting him? Would Lady Sharon be alright? He could not afford to make another mistake like the one he had made before he had met the Will of the Abyss. No, he needed to do everything in his power to save Lady Sharon.

Vincent led Break down one of the many adequately decorated orange lighted corridors of the Nightray mansion. "First, I'll have you." Vincent said as he opened the door to a dimly lit room.

As the light from the hallway flittered into the room, Break could make out broken dolls and torn up stuffed animals littered all over the green carpeted floor. Dolls with a missing eye; Dolls with ripped off limbs; Dolls with torn clothes. The stuffed animals received no better treatment than the poor dolls. Once cute and cuddly rabbits had had their ears roughly cut off; once pretty and silky furred cats had had their heads ripped off in an unsightly manner. All of their stuffed bodies were so mutilated that the cotton stuffing had already, more or less, been dug out.

"Mister Hatter?" Vincent asked, closing the door behind them and walking across the rooms to draw open the deep, vibrant blue, cobalt curtains.

The soft moonlight that flooded into the room from the balcony when the curtains were drawn, allowed Break to fully observe the horror of a room that belonged to the filthy sewer rat. The once meticulously wallpapered walls now, were ruined with deep and long slashes, made, presumably, with a pair of scissors.

"Ne, Mister Hatter. Shall we begin?" Vincent asked, advancing towards Break, with a sly smile spreading across his face, scissors in hand.

* * *

Break vaguely remembered being horrified at the sight of the room before blacking out. Had he fainted? _Probably not_, he told himself. He had seen much worse scenes than this.

"I see that you're awake, Mister Hatter." The voice belonging to a certain Nightray broke his train of thoughts, "I knocked you out."

"Filthy sewer rat." Break scowled and leapt off the soft bed, ready to attack the golden haired man with his… sword?

"Ah, of course I took it away from you." Vincent smiled. He was seated in an intricately designed chair with its back facing the window, Break's neatly concealed sword leaning against the wall beside him. From there, he could see what went on in the room very clearly. "Wouldn't want you attacking me with it." He mocked, "That's just about as far as you can go, Mister Hatter."

Confusion flashed across his face for a mere second as Break lunged himself at Vincent, only to be jerked back by his left ankle and sent sprawling all over the floor in front of Vincent. Break moved his left leg and was rewarded with a clinking sound that only metal would make.

"I chained you up." Vincent said simply, moving a chess piece forwards on the chess board that was placed on a small, round, table beside the chair.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Break shouted weakly, starting to cough violently, blood splattering all over the carpet. It looked like he still had not recovered from the after effects of using his Mad Hatter in the battle with the Chesire Cat.

"Ne, Mister Hatter. Let's get started now." Vincent said, standing up from the comfy armchair, "I'd appreciate if you get back up on the bed."

"Vincent." Break hissed and was rewarded with a kick to his stomach.

"Fwaah!" More drops of blood staining the floor.

"Now, Mister Hatter." Vincent said, tone demanding, as he smiled again.

* * *

Vincent had Break arranged on the bed, both hands above his head on the pillows and legs spread open. "Mister Hatter, aren't you warm in those clothes?" Vincent asked, a child-like smile on his face.

"Vincent, I demand to know what's going on!" Break yelled, struggling to get his hands free but to no avail as Vincent's hold was too strong, and he himself, was weak from the previous battle.

"I think you realize that you aren't in the best position for any more negotiations, are you?" Vincent said, "Lady Sharon and Echo have been test subjects for a rare poison a dear friend has sent me as a gift. It would be best that we get over this quickly."

"W-Wha-"

"Shhh, Mister Hatter. Let's be quick, no?" Vincent said still wearing that creepy smile of his, "Or do you want to witness what will happen if you don't comply?"

"No." Break said and stopped struggling as a sign of defeat, "Hurry up with it."

"Ne, Mister Hatter. Did I not ask you if you were warm in those clothes?" Vincent asked, twirling the gleaming pair of scissors around dangerously.

"No, I'm not." Break said, suddenly aware of what Vincent was going to do to him, break him like what he had done to all those dolls and stuffed animals on the floor. He, Xerxes Break, was going to be broken.

"Liar. You're stubborn as always." Vincent said, "But that's no matter." He open and closed the pair of scissors a few times and plunged one blade down into the pure white cloth that was attached to the collar of the uniform by an emblem. "Ah, it seems as though the uniform is indeed too thick."

The initial feeling of relief immediately dissolved and gave way to fear again as Vincent exerted more pressure on the blade until it came into contact with Break's skin. This time, there was little relief as Vincent snapped the scissors close, destroying the snow white satin cloth and ripping it into shreds.

"Vincent Nightray!" Break snapped angrily as his clothing was ruined. Those Pandora uniforms were ridiculously expensive.

"Ne?" Vincent asked as he snipped away at Break's left sleeve, shredding the costly cloth to get to the hidden treasure underneath. He smiled as he cut the precious pink ribbon and the bell made a soft tinkling sound as the ribbon unwound itself from Break's forearm and fell onto the mattress.

"Don't you think it looks good on you?" Vincent asked, tying the satin ribbon around Break's neck tightly, enough to cause discomfort but not enough to strangle his new toy. He tapped the bell with a slender finger and smiled, satisfied, when the bell made the same, now eerie, tinkling sound.

"You dirty-Aahh!" Break started but was cut off by a scream of his that startled even himself. Pain seared through his body as Vincent forced the blades of the scissors through the dull black cloth, breaking through his skin, starting to pull the scissors down the left side of his body, from the ribs to his hips.

"I'm a dirty… what?" Vincent asked, grinning sinisterly as he withdrew the scissors, its blades now coated with a layer of blood. He pushed the blades in again, beside the first slash he had made, making a fresh new slash. Oh, how he enjoyed watching Break's face contort in pain.

"S-Stop this now, Vincent!" Break demanded as he tasted something, which tasted vaguely of rust and salt, in his mouth. In a bid to stop himself from screaming out again, he had bitten down on his bottom lip, teeth piercing through the fragile layer of skin and drawing blood.

"Now, now, Mister Hatter. Let me hear your cries of anguish." Vincent coaxed, raking the scissors down Break's side, applying different amounts of pressure so each second, Break would experience a different degree of pain.

"S-Stop it! Just stop it!" Break said, managing to choke out his protests in between pants and silent screams.

Vincent's silence was frightening. Break watched as Vincent proceeded to shred the Pandora uniform that he had donned earlier. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _Those were the only sounds besides his and Vincent's breathing, that he heard, as Vincent severed the thread that held the buttons in place. The metal buttons bounced off the mattress and hit the carpeted floor, mufflingany sound that should have been made.

With steady hands, Vincent pulled open what was left of Break's shredded Pandora coat to reveal his prize. Break's skin was pale, almost the same colour as his ashen white hair. Break shivered as a gentle, chilly, breeze managed to sneak into the room from the open doors that led to the balcony.

"Cold?" Vincent chuckled, managing to startle Break and breaking the otherwise ominous silence between them. "Don't worry, I'll get you all heated up in no time." Vincent assured, although Break knew that it was some other wicked plan that he had devised to torture him, yet again.

Break's body was so tantalizing and it made Vincent want to stain that pure body, to colour the pale skin. His skin, smooth as satin, was a delight to touch, to run his hands all over. Vincent shrugged his own coat off, unceremoniously dumping it on the floor, revealing the white long sleeved shirt that he wore underneath. Break, panting and perspiring from the earlier torture, could feel the wet duvet blanket beneath him and smell the rustiness of his own blood, trickling out from the long gashes on the side of his body, slowly staining the white blanket with crimson bloody roses.

Fresh agony brought Break's attention to his chest, where Vincent had, eagerly, stabbed him just below his left nipple, slowly pulling the now dirtied blade down his chest, coming to a stop just above his belly button. Slowly, scarlet red liquid began oozing out of the long laceration and Break's cry filled the room and travelled out into the night sky. "I'll make it all better." Vincent promised, leaning down to touch the start of the gash with the tip of his tongue, slowly tracing the wound, licking at Break's life fluid.

"W-What are you doing?" Break mumbled incoherently as pain and agony clouded his mind.

"Ne, Mister Hatter. What do you think I'm doing?" came the disturbing reply. "I'm making sure that I'll enjoy you thoroughly." Vincent made seven more gashes, of varying length, in swift procession of one another. He repeated the same process with each, licking and tracing each slash with his tongue, sucking on each to taste more of Break's exquisite life essence.

Vincent's smile grew, enjoying Break's torture under his hand. But, more was still to come.

"Just stop… What are your true motives? What do you truly want?" Break insisted weakly, the blood loss making him slightly dizzy, but it was the pain that prevented him from closing his eye. "Haven't you have had enough?" Break turned his head to muffle his violent coughs with the pillow, only to colour the sweat soaked sheets with a rosy red colour.

"Ne, Mister Hatter. You don't seem too well." Vincent remarked, ignoring the questions that Break asked him, cutting the threads that held Break's pants button in place. He pressed the blood stained tip of the blade of the scissors carefully against the middle of Break's abdomen, just above the waistline of his pants.

"I demand you to stop!" Break demanded, his voice quivering. Was he afraid? Was he afraid of this sewer rat? Break answered his own question. Yes, he was afraid. He was very afraid of what he suspected Vincent was about to do next. He was afraid of what Vincent would do to Lady Sharon. He could not use the Mad Hatter, not after he had used so much of its power against the Chesire Cat.

"You should know me by now, Mister Hatter. I, clearly, will not stop until I get what I want." Vincent said, slowly pulling the scissors down, leaving a thin trail of the viscous liquid down Break's abdomen, getting closer and closer to the top of his pelvis.

"I told you to stop, Vincent!" Break pleaded, starting to struggle, to move away from the pair of scissors.

"Ne, Mister Hatter. It would be best for you not to move around so much. I could hit somewhere vulnerable." Vincent said, pulling the zipper down with the aid of the scissors. He snipped away at Break's pants and underwear, shredding them at a painfully slow speed. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself." Finally, Vincent tore away the last pieces of cloth that kept him from his prize, exposing all of Break for the entire world to see. "Ah, you seem to be quite perverted, Mister Hatter." Vincent chuckled, tossing the scissors aside. "You're already like this from all the torture. Oh! Could it be that you like it?" Vincent laughed lightly, grabbing Break's groin roughly and giving it a few tight squeezes.

Break's face burned with shame upon Vincent's mention of that. How dare he?! But nothing in the world could stop Break from letting out a sharp moan as the most sensitive part of him was manhandled. "Stop that!" Break demanded breathlessly, earning himself a bite on the insides of his smooth porcelain thighs. "Vincent Nightray! What exactly do you want?" Break cried out as tingles of forbidden pleasure travelled all the way to his groin.

Vincent bit down harder, letting his canines pierce through the humanely thin skin, letting go only when he tasted the rustiness that he liked. "First, I'll make you lose your mind." Vincent laughed menacingly, licking and sucking on the fresh wound he had inflicted on the man below him. Vincent drew back and wiped his mouth with his white sleeve and then leaned down to plant a tender kiss on Break's lips.

Break's eye widened in surprise and he started thrashing his legs, determined to throw Vincent off balance and escape. This soft touch… was surely a lie. Break clung on desperately to the feelings of hate he harboured for his torturer. Break closed his eye, willing for it to be over.

"Scared?" Vincent laughed, letting his lips leave Break's, not wanting to risk having his tongue bitten off should he slip his inside. Instead, he brushed away the locks of hair that separated him from Break's left eye, or where it should have been. "So it's true. It really is gone."

Break felt something, something wet and warm, on his left eyelid. Licking. Sucking. It felt utterly disgusting. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but the warm wet muscle managed to slip underneath, licking, tasting, the dark crevice left behind. "N-No! Stop that!" Break demanded, left eye opening in horror. No, he could not stop it, but he needed to.

"Where is it? Where is the other eye of the Red-Eyed Ghost?" Vincent sang, purposely taunting the other.

"H-How did you-"

"How did I know?" Vincent asked sinisterly. "Rufus Barma." Vincent laughed, tracing the hollow socket with a finger.

"W-What?!" Break asked in disbelief, horror-struck. Vincent had found out. He let out a surprised moan as Vincent attacked his nipple, "N-No…"

Vincent grinned. He loved torturing people and he always made sure to know what he could about his victims, especially this one. It was interesting information and he knew it would come in handy. "See? You're getting all hard down there." Vincent mused, tweaking the other ignored nipple with his other hand. Twisting. Rubbing. He nipped at the pert nipple in his mouth, grinning ever so slightly as he heard the unmistakable moans and groans of pleasure that racked its way through Break's body.

"S-Stop…" Break protested hoarsely, having lost all strength to fight back as pleasure soon clouded his mind.

"It wouldn't be torture if you feel good." Vincent said, releasing both nipples and turning his attention to the gashes on Break's chest. He latched onto one of it and sucked hard, as if trying to coax blood out of the cuts.

It stung badly and Break cried out, fingers digging into the blanket. The last thing Break wanted was to show the Nightray sewer rat his tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, almost praying.

Vincent chuckled and slid his hands all over Break's chest, prodding the angry red cuts and smearing the fresh blood that oozed out of them, all over Break's chest as if it was a blank canvas. Satisfied, Vincent let his hands roam down south, using his fingernail to trace a circle around the base of Break's hard cock. Still tracing, Vincent let his fingernail travel from the base of Break's cock and up the shaft, all the way to his tip. "Ahh." Vincent sighed in mock disappointment, "It's so wet already."

True enough, Break's tip was already leaking a transparent liquid that had already started to pool on his abdomen. "V-Vincent…" Break moaned out, intending to order Vincent to stop but could not. Not when just a slight brush against his hard organ seemed to make his cum.

All that Break could see now was the back of a golden haired head as Vincent leaned down to kiss his leaking tip, licking and lapping at the wet fluid, teasing Break and successfully eliciting a loud moan from the red eyed man.

"S-Stop!" Break stammered, weak with the need to come, to release the burning pleasure that had built up in his groin. "Wha-What are you do-?! Aaah! Ahhhh!" Break screamed out, throwing his head back. Oh God, it hurt so bad.

Vincent smiled at Break's reaction. He had merely entered Break dry with two fingers. He scissorred his fingers, planning to stretch Break as wide as he could.

"G-Get out! Take them out!" Break shrieked, throat dry from all the previous shouting.

Vincent smiled wryly and slipped his fingers out, licking his lips slowly, sadistically, for Break to see. "You asked me what I wanted, didn't you?" Vincent asked, pulling down the zipper of his pants and slowly slipping his pants down, past his hip bone and off. He was already hard from torturing Break and hearing him cry out. That, alone, was enough to get him like this. Plus, there was no way he was going to force Break to suck him off, no way; he was not risking getting his cock bitten on. Vincent understood perfectly well that even though he had Break like this, Break was not dangerous for nothing.

"I want to break you, Xerxes Break."

Vincent entered Break from behind; breaching the barrier that separated him from Break's inside, sheathing himself fully within the soft velvetiness, eliciting a piercing cry from the suffering man below him.

Break could hear a scream. Was that him? Was that him, screaming? Break was grasping the covers so hard that his knuckles had turned white. God, he could feel something warm, something sticky, slowly trickling out of him. His head was thrown back against the pillows. Oh God, what was that inside him? He did not even need to look to understand.

Vincent groaned, starting to thrust quickly in and out of Break.

"N-No… No! Stop!" Break cried out weakly in a last desperate attempt to stop Vincent.

"Liar. You say you don't want it but your body is being truthful. Can't you feel yourself squeezing around me tightly, sucking me in?" Vincent laughed, pulling Break's hips up so he could get a better angle. "Your body wants it." He said, aiming for a spot that would surely make Break drown in ecstasy.

Break cried out, not in pain, but, surprisingly, in pleasure, as Vincent struck that special spot inside of him repeatedly, leaving little time for him to regain his senses before striking it, hard, again, with the bulbous tip of his cock. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and with every strike, he felt like cumming.

Break knew and waited for the last thrust, so that he could release all the heat in his groin. But with the next forceful thrust, he felt something tighten around him. The familiar tinkling sound seemed to snap him back to reality. "V-Vincent!" Break gasped, angry and annoyed.

"Shh… I'm just taking my time with you." Vincent said, flashing, yet again, another smile at Break, "I went to great means just to get you here. You can't possibly think that I'll let you go after _just one round_, did you?"

If it were possible for Break's eye to widen any further, it would have. Not only one round? He could not afford so much humiliation; he needed to get to Lady Sharon, and quick. But, Break's thoughts were easily broken when Vincent hit the pleasure spot inside of him.

"You know, I can still give the order for Echo to kill the Lady Sharon." Vincent reminded Break, as he felt the distinctive aura around Break that told him that Break was about to summon the Mad Hatter, and thrusted inside again.

"You're impossible aren't you, Mister Hatter?" Vincent laughed throatily, as he sped up his thrusts. Finally, he let out a guttural groan as he came, releasing his hot seed deep within Break's bowels.

Break let a moan slip from his lips, unable to stop it, to swallow it back down his throat, in time. He could feel Vincent shudder inside him. He could feel Vincent's warm milk splashing against his insides. He did not want to admit it, but it felt good. He needed to cum. He needed it bad.

"V-Vincent." Break whispered croakily, starting to shift and move his hips of his own accord, "Le-Let me cum."

"I'm going to have you beg me for it." Vincent said, smiling a cruel smile as he ran his tongue over his own lips to taunt Break. "Like I said, this is only round one."

He pulled Break up, never letting his cock slip out of Break's warm hole, so that the other was impaled upon him. "Ne, Mister Hatter, show me how much you want to cum."

Show? Break gasped as gravity forced him down onto Vincent's hard cock, effectively driving Vincent in deeper, brushing past the magical spot inside of him, successfully eliciting another moan of pleasure from Break.

"Move your hips." Vincent suggested, thrusting his hips forwards, as if to demonstrate it for Break.

Pleasure. It was clouding his mind. It was preventing him from thinking straight. It was making him want more. Break moved his hips, moaning out as Vincent's thick cock merely brushed against _that_ spot inside of him. _That_ was what he wanted. Break moved up and down Vincent's large organ, starting to go faster to satisfy the burning desire inside him.

Vincent's lips curled up in a smile and he closed one hand over Break's restrained cock, pumping it, torturing Break further with no present promise of release.

Break's wanton moans filled the rooms, bouncing off the walls creating an unwanted echo. With each pound, Break let out a moan louder than the previous one; and with each thrust, Break was closer to the point of breaking.

"L-Let me come!" Break cried, bouncing on Vincent's hard rod now.

Break was getting impossibly tight and each movement brought Vincent closer to the edge. "You'll address me properly, Mister Hatter." Vincent said gruffly, delving deeper into Break's virgin ass with each thrust.

"V-Vincent?" Break asked, confused and unable to think properly, not with Vincent so deep inside of him.

"Master Vincent." Vincent coaxed amidst the tinkling of the bell around Break's straining cock.

"M-Master Vincent…Let me come." Break pleaded, totally submissive.

"You're missing something, Mister Hatter. The second keyword." Vincent said, smiling maliciously.

"P-Please, Ma-Master Vincent…Please let me come." Break begged.

Vincent smiled, giving one last thrust before coming for the second time, filling Break up with a second wave of his hot seed. At that moment, he untied the ribbon with a flourish, letting it fall onto the side of the bed, thrusting once more into Break's cum filled depths as if to prolong his momentary euphoria.

As the restraint was gone, all it took was for Vincent's last thrust for Break to reach his breaking point, to go over the edge. He cried out loudly as the searing heat deep within his groin uncoiled, hands tightening their grip onto Vincent's gold tresses. Break threw his head back and his back arched as he came violently, drowning in the sadistic pleasures. The force of his orgasm caused his cum to make a beautiful arc in the air, the first of it landing on his face then onto his blood encrusted chest.

Break slumped down against Vincent, eye closed, breathing heavy. When the initial euphoric high was gone, Vincent had already slipped out of Break and put his clothes back on.

"Lady Sharon…" Break panted, suddenly remembering his reason for being here. The reason why he had let Vincent take him.

"You are a really good person, Mister Hatter. That's why I like you so much." Vincent said as he exited the room.

"You dirty-!" Break cursed, realizing that Vincent had not removed the shackles around his left ankle. Furthermore, he had released Yamane, his chain, reputed for making people fall asleep, not excluding its contractor. No wonder Vincent had slipped out of the room.

"Vincent Nightray! You filthy sewer rat!"

**End**

* * *

I didn't want to end the fic this way but if I had continued writing, it would be more than a oneshot . I apologise for the abruptness... Gomenasai *bows*

I hope you guys have enjoyed my oneshot though I'm still rather inexperienced...

Plus, I hope fans out there aren't too pissed off at me for making Vincent keep saying "Ne, Mister Hatter." I just had to do it.

Anyways, please comment so I can improve 3


End file.
